


dalma (@cappadlam) - Wattpad

by Hidden_Mask



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Challenges, F/M, Horror, Psychological, Rape, Trauma, Zombie, killing..., mental health, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidden_Mask/pseuds/Hidden_Mask





	dalma (@cappadlam) - Wattpad

dalma (@cappadlam) - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Wattys 2020](https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheWattys)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)
    * [Holiday Favorites](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/488692807)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [In the mood for Historical Fiction?](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1018583340)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2Fuser%2Fcappadlam)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2Fuser%2Fcappadlam)  


  
**Currently editing your profile**

  
Save Changes  
Cancel  


  
  
  
Change Background Image  


  
  
  
  


#  dalma 

@cappadlam

2

Works

1

Reading List

0

Followers

  * [About](https://www.wattpad.com/user/cappadlam)
  * [Conversations](https://www.wattpad.com/user/cappadlam/conversations)
  * [Following](https://www.wattpad.com/user/cappadlam/following)



  
Follow

  
Message

  
Mute cappadlamReport  


  * Report cappadlam 



  

    
    
    I'm an aspiring writer and would like to publish something one day. I take inspiration from my own life and other general events in the world. Also my thoughts, feelings and experiences inspire me a lot too. Maybe one day I will make it.  
    
      
    
    writing goals: break all taboos, barriers and inihibitions, play with characters, experiment with psychology, test human limitations. Make the reader feel in conflict of whether they should like or hate the protagonist.

  * inside my mind 
  * JoinedMay 25, 2020 



* * *

Following

  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/zayn)

  


* * *

Share profile

  
[](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fcappadlam%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_profile)  
[](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Check+out+dalma%27s+profile+on+%23Wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fcappadlam%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_profile)  
[](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fuseravatar%2Fcappadlam.128.6644.jpg&description=Check+out+dalma%27s+profile+on+Wattpad+I%27m+an+aspiring+writer+and+would+like+to+publish+something+one+day.+I+take+inspiration+from+my+own+life+and+other+general+events+in+the+world.+Also+my+thoughts%2C+feelings+and+experiences+inspire+me+a+lot+too.+Maybe+one+day+I+will+make+it.%0Awriting+goals%3A+break+all+taboos%2C+barriers+and+inihibitions%2C+p...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fcappadlam%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_profile)  
[](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fuseravatar%2Fcappadlam.128.6644.jpg&caption=Check+out+dalma%27s+profile+on+Wattpad+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fcappadlam%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_profile+I%27m+an+aspiring+writer+and+would+like+to+publish+something+one+day.+I+take+inspiration+from+my+own+life+and+other+general+events+in+the+world.+Also+my+thoughts%2C+feelings+and+experiences+inspire+me+a+lot+too.+Maybe+one+day+I+will+make+it.%0Awriting+goals%3A+break+all+taboos%2C+barriers+and+inihibitions%2C+p...&tags=books%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fcappadlam&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fcappadlam%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_profile)  
[](mailto:?subject=Check%20out%20dalma%27s%20profile%20on%20Wattpad&body=Check%20out%20dalma%27s%20profile%20on%20Wattpad%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fcappadlam%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_profile%0AI%27m%20an%20aspiring%20writer%20and%20would%20like%20to%20publish%20something%20one%20day.%20I%20take%20inspiration%20from%20my%20own%20life%20and%20other%20general%20events%20in%20the%20world.%20Also%20my%20thoughts%2C%20feelings%20and%20experiences%20inspire%20me%20a%20lot%20too.%20Maybe%20one%20day%20I%20will%20make%20it.%0A%0Awriting%20goals%3A%20break%20all%20taboos%2C%20barriers%20and%20inihibitions%2C%20play%20with%20characters%2C%20experiment%20with%20psychology%2C%20test%20human%20limitations.%20Make%20the%20reader%20feel%20in%20conflict%20of%20whether%20they%20should%20like%20or%20hate%20the%20protagonist.)  


## Sign up to follow **@cappadlam**

  
Sign up with FacebookSign up with Google  


OR 

Sign up with Email  


If you already have an account, Log in.

By continuing, you agree to Wattpad's [Terms of Service](https://www.wattpad.com/terms) and [Privacy Policy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy).  


  


  
Stories by dalma  


  * 2 Published Stories



  


[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/256922942-learning-to-survive)

[ Learning to survive. ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/256922942-learning-to-survive)

  
  
2  


  
0  


  
1  
  


snippets from a novel im working on

  * [anxietyattacks](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/anxietyattacks)
  * [survival](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/survival)
  * [zombies](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/zombies)



  


[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/256894965-when-the-hunter-becomes-the-prey)

[ When the hunter becomes the prey. ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/256894965-when-the-hunter-becomes-the-prey)

  
  
4  


  
0  


  
1  
  


A story of a hunter who becomes the prey of his own victim. Trigger warning: mentions of abuse, rape, killing...

  * [horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
  * [psychological](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/psychological)



  
Show more  
  
  
  
  
Loading...  


  
1 Reading List  


* * *

  
[zayn](https://www.wattpad.com/list/950441786-zayn)  
  


  * Reading List
  * 1 Story



  


  
Show more  
  
  
  
  
Loading...  


### Ignore User

Both you and this user will be prevented from:

  * Messaging each other
  * Commenting on each other's stories
  * Dedicating stories to each other
  * Following and tagging each other



**Note:**  
You will still be able to view each other's stories.

[More Info](https://support.wattpad.com/hc/articles/201463560)  
Continue

### Close User Account

Select Reason:

Banned - Explicit  
Banned - Self Harm  
Copyright Infringement  
CSEM found  
CSEM found by image moderation  
Cyberbullying/Harassment  
Extremism  
Poaching  
Previous account closed  
Sexual Messaging  
Spam  
Underage

Close Account  


### User Time-Out

Duration:

1 Day  
2 Days

Reason:

Save

  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Accessibility](https://policies.wattpad.com/accessibility)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




End file.
